La promesa
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: El momento llegó: solo el Muro de los Lamentos se levanta como último obstáculo para salvar a Atenea. Pero es infranqueable, e invencible. Se requiere de un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad para derribarlo… y para conseguirlo, dos viejos amigos cumplirán una promesa. NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

 **Summary:** El momento llegó: solo el Muro de los Lamentos se levanta como último obstáculo para salvar a Atenea. Pero es infranqueable, e invencible. Se requiere de un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad para derribarlo… y para conseguirlo, dos viejos amigos cumplirán una promesa. NO YAOI.

 **NdA:** ¡Ta-chán! Hoy es el cumple de mi gemela del mal y, como toda ocasión súper importante no puede pasar desapercibida… ¡he aquí el tradicional fic de cumpleaños para mi Rebelusa!

Pelus, ¿tengo que decirte cuanto te quiero? Porque las palabras simplemente no me alcanzan. ¡Te quiero un montón y más que más!

¡Feliz feliz _feliz_ cumpleaños!

Ahora sí, a lo nuestro. El regalo…

 **LA PROMESA**

—" _¿Estarás ahí, Saga? Cuando el tiempo de la Guerra Santa llegue, promete que estarás ahí conmigo."_

—" _Estaré, lo prometo. Tú y yo, Sagitario y Géminis, seremos invencibles."_

—" _¡Eso es! Por algo somos mejores amigos, ¿cierto?"_

El sonido de su propia risa, mucho más dulce e inocente, infantil y colmada de esperanza, irrumpió en el sueño que lo hacía prisionero. Había olvidado ya a aquel chiquillo lleno de sueños y con ansias de comerse al mundo. Eran tiempos tan lejanos que pertenecían a una vida diferente, a la que él había escogido olvidar.

Pero fue la otra voz, una a la que jamás olvidaría, la que penetró en él como una punzada de dolor, arrancando el primer sentimiento de su alma desde que fuera encerrado en el limbo del tiempo. _"Aioros"_ susurró su consciencia. Sintió el calor de sus lágrimas, ardiendo en sus ojos y acariciando sus mejillas en un sensación que lo hizo sentir vivo de nuevo, y que le urgía a despertar de aquel sueño eterno al que estaba condenado.

Se esforzó por abrir los ojos para abandonar la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Pensó que si lo conseguía, las imágenes de aquel lejano pasado regresarían a él. Volvería a verse, a verlos a ambos, en aquellos días cuando los milagros se sentían al alcance de la mano.

Ni siquiera le importaba experimentar de nuevo la terrible agonía de la primera resurrección, cuando Hades los había traído de regreso para servirle.

Despertar, aquella primera vez, había sido un tormento.

Ese primer aliento de vida se había sentido como una espada desgarrando sus adentros, como si el aire hubiese tenido que rasgar sus pulmones para abrirse paso. Los huesos atrincherados, atrofiados por el rigor de la muerte, se quejaron al recuperar movilidad; y, el primer latido de su corazón fue tan violento, que el cuerpo entero le convulsionó cuando la sangre corrió sus venas. Duró tan solo unos segundos, pero el dolor fue tan intenso y profundo, que estrujó su pecho, obligándole a retener el aliento hasta casi ahogarse.

¿Sería diferente esta vez? ¿Podría serlo?

Porque, si bien estaba temeroso de la incertidumbre al abrir los ojos, también sentía aquella reconfortante y cálida aura que le abrazaba cual brazos maternales, trayendo esperanzas de que el destino que esperaba por él sería diferente.

—Saga… —Escuchó la voz de su diosa. Era cálida y acaramelada. Sonaba como la brisa de la mañana, que inundaba los sentidos e invitaba a despertar a la luz de un nuevo día. —Despierta, Saga.

—" _No puedo"_ —Quiso decir, pero las fuerzas le habían abandonado. — _"Lo he dado todo… no queda nada más."_

—Saga… —La voz de la pequeña Saori insistió. Repitió su nombre una y otra vez, cada vez más lejana, apagándose conforme le abandonaba. —Saga…

El interior del Santo se revolvió al saber que la perdía. El nudo en su garganta se apretó tanto que dolió. La impotencia abrasó su pecho, desgarrando su alma en dos, destrozando todo lo que quedaba de él.

—" _No se supone que sería así"._ —Se dijo. — _"Tenía que haber sido diferente…"_

Toda su vida había sido así: una decepción tras otra. No era ninguna sorpresa que sus sueños se hubiesen roto, uno a uno, hasta quedarse sin nada. Se había esforzado tanto, había empujado sin cansancio contra los límites, y los había superado. Pero al final, todo había sido en vano.

Sus golpes, aquellos que modeló rompiendo sus puños y desollando sus nudillos, solo habían servido para hacer daño. Su cosmos, alguna vez tibio y bondadoso, había fortalecido a un dios ajeno.

Ares había llegado, reclamando todo de él. Se había apropiado de su cuerpo y condenado su alma a un tortura sin fin.

Con sus manos le forzó a tomar las vidas de cada persona importante para él, hasta dejarlo solo, sin nadie que le salvase. Fue así como aquella sonrisa amiga, que había hecho que las penas del pasado fueran llevaderas, se apagó, dejando como último recuerdo el rostro cargado de terror de Aioros durante encuentro fatal que dividió sus caminos para siempre.

Quizás lo único agradable de la muerte era eso: la facilidad para evocar recuerdos. Y no se trataba solamente de las memorias malas, sino de las buenas.

Junto con las lamentaciones de cada error, llegaban también las vivencias que atesoraba su alma. En ese eterno sueño, en el limbo del olvido, todo lo que quedaba de una espíritu era su pasado. Y el de Saga había ido y venido entre sus recuerdos. Sufriendo, llorando… añorando.

Pero ahora se sentía en un extraño punto donde su sueño era tan frágil como una burbuja. Al más mínimo estímulo, abría los ojos y la pesadilla empezaría de nuevo.

El Santo era un guerrero perfecto: un purasangre. Entrenado para luchar, nunca había dimitido. Era el líder, el estratega, el invencible. Empujaba contra las barrera sin detenerse y tiraba consigo de quienes le seguían. Poseía la fuerza de un dios y el corazón de un mortal. Tras aquella máscara inmutable que era su rostro, escondía cada emoción del hombre que gritaba, se retorcía y convulsionaba dentro de él.

El tiempo y el destino habían enmudecido al hombre. El dios se había hecho fuerte, pero también distante. Al final, el gemelo se sentía reducido a nada. Un gigante con pies de barro, que los golpes de la vida habían destruido hasta hacerlo polvo.

Ahora, necesitaba descansar. No quedaba ya nada de él, solo cenizas… o, al menos, eso creía.

—Saga. —Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar el llamado de su nombre en aquella nueva voz. Algo en su interior se estremeció. —Saga.

—" _Tú…"_ —Era Aioros. Tenía que serlo. Jamás olvidaría su voz grave, pero tersa, siempre matizada con un dejo de afabilidad.

—Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Abre los ojos ahora mismo. El tiempo ha llegado.

Por un segundo, Saga quiso negarse otra vez. Todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, se había agotado. ¿Qué más podía dar, cuando ya no tenía nada?

Decidido a olvidar, volvió a dejarse arrullar por esa energía que había sustituido al frío del limbo donde flotaba. Fue tal vez solo un instante, pero toda aquella conversación desapareció de su mente. Se sentía adormilado de nuevo. Los brazos de la muerte le abrazaron, reclamándole que volviera a ellos.

—¡Saga!—insistió su amigo. La potencia de su voz hizo que volviera. Su sueño fue interrumpido. —¡No te vayas! No de nuevo…

—Aioros… —El gemelo creyó que aquel nombre había surgido en sus pensamientos, y por eso se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su propia voz.

—Aquí estoy—susurró el arquero.

Flotando en el vacío de la nada, las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo regresaron a él. Sus manos le respondieron. Sintió el roce de sus dedos al moverlos y sus piernas se movieron con suavidad.

Los latidos de su corazón resonaron en sus oídos, rítmicos y tranquilos, como la suave melodía de vida que eran. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. La nariz le cosquilleó cuando suspiró por primera vez. Pudo sentir la vibración de su pecho al subir y bajar en cada respiro. De pronto, estaba vivo.

Aquella cosmoenergía que lo había protegido hasta entonces, se hizo una con él. En un instante, el cansancio desapareció y la sensación de abandono, que había sido una tortura, se tornó agradable.

Sintió que su cuerpo caía, pero no experimentó miedo. El abismo era profundo, y la sensación de vértigo se arremolinó en su estómago.

Pero de pronto, una mano se aferró a la suya, deteniendo su caída. La firmeza con que le sostuvo y lo inesperado de su ayuda, hicieron que abriera los ojos aún sin proponérselo.

Fue así que lo vio.

—¡Te tengo! —Lo escuchó decir.

—Aioros—musitó. Él le respondió con una sonrisa… no una cualquiera, era _esa_ sonrisa.

—Te tengo—repitió—. Te tengo y no voy a dejarte ir.

Su mirada chocó con aquellos ojos color cielo que no había visto en años. Recordó la fuerza de esa mirada y también el optimismo que transmitía. Aioros siempre había tenido dicha particularidad: su mirada irradiaba calma. No importaba jamás lo mal que las cosas estuviesen, para Saga, con mirarle a los ojos bastaba. Mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras se mantuvieran hombro con hombro, el mundo podría desmoronarse, pero ellos seguirían en pie. Eran complementarios… eran inseparables.

Las alas de Sagitario se batieron con suavidad y la velocidad de su descenso se redujo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Saga se había aferrado a su mano, del mismo modo en que Aioros estaba aferrado a la suya.

Pensó que flotarían para siempre, pues todo a su alrededor era de un blanco tan perfecto que hería los ojos. Pero incluso en aquel ambiente inmaculado, Sagitario resplandecía como la reina que era.

Géminis parecía corresponderla. Saga acababa de notar que la vestía. Quizás era por eso que se sentía tan seguro. La había extrañado durante cada día que estuvo lejos de ella. Ahora, ella festejaba su regreso y lo abrazaba, dispuesto a no dejarlo perderse de nuevo.

Era suya, de nadie más, a pesar de que el cosmos de Kanon revoloteaba aún en ella, como el último suspiro de una vida que termina. Su energía susurraba un mensaje que solamente Saga sería capaz de escuchar.

Fue así como el geminiano supo que él también había caído, pero no derrotado, sino como el vencedor. Despedirse de la armadura había sido el último gesto de buena voluntad de su existencia. No se trataba solamente de enviarla al servicio de Atenea, sino también al de su verdadero y único portador. _"No estás terminado, Saga. Levántate, que queda mucho por hacer",_ susurró aquel respiro final de su gemelo. _"Estaré ahí, contigo, cuando el final se aproxime."_

La voz de Kanon le nubló la cabeza por un segundo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y la respiración se le cortó. Quiso grabarse aquella voz en la mente, para no olvidarla jamás. Era su hermano, después de todo; un hermano con el que nunca había contado en vida, pero que estaba y estaría con él, a partir de entonces y hasta que todo terminase.

Así era Kanon: impredecible como el mar, y fuerte como lo eran las montañas.

Se vio forzado a recomponerse cuando sintió que sus pies encontraban sostén y que podía mantenerse erguido. Levantó los ojos y vio a Sagitario aletear un par de veces más, antes de permitir a su portador posarse al lado del gemelo.

Entonces, por un par de eternos segundos, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Estaban ahí, frente a frente, envestidos en sus ropajes de oro que tintineaban al unísono celebrando la reunión. Catorce años, ríos de sangre y mares de lágrimas los habían separados. Pero todo terminaba en ese instante: el tiempo y el espacio se reducían a nada, y los dos Santos se reencontraban una vez más.

—Aioros—musitó el gemelo. El nombre sonó extraño en sus labios, pero terriblemente entrañable. —Eres tú.

—Te he echado de menos—dijo el castaño. " _Y yo…"_ quiso responder Saga, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿Tenía derecho a decírselo, después de todo lo acontecido entre ambos? ¿Tenía derecho a extrañarle, cuando él mismo lo había alejado?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó al arquero—. ¿Es porque he muerto? Nunca creí estar en el mismo sitio donde tú estuvieras. —No con los pecados que cargaba en su alma. Él no merecía los Eliseos.

—Estoy aquí porque no hemos terminado.

—Estamos muertos. No hay más que podamos hacer.

—Te equivocas. ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?

—Atenea…

—Sí. Nos necesita… a _todos_. —Aioros levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Saga le imitó, solo para descubrir cinco esferas de energía dorada danzando alrededor de ellos, entre una lluvia de polvo cósmico. Supo sin ningún problema que se trataba del resto de sus compañeros. Todos los caídos estaban ahí. —La Guerra Santa no termina aún para nosotros. El camino que le queda por recorrer a la princesa es largo y es nuestro deber ayudarla. Aún hay algo más que tenemos que hacer.

—Pero… lo hemos dado todo, Aioros.

—Todo y un poco más. —El castaño lo vio dudar, así que se apresuró a continuar. —Tú y yo hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Pelearíamos esta guerra juntos. Tú junto a mí, y yo junto a ti. Y aquí estamos, Saga. Es el momento. Pelea conmigo. Un último rayo de luz en la oscuridad; tan solo uno, y todo habrá terminado.

—Somos invencibles…—susurró el peliazul, remembrando las palabras de aquella lejana e infantil conversación. El rostro de Aioros se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante al escucharle.

—Lo somos. —Le secundó. —Ni siquiera la muerte puede con nosotros, y vamos a demostrárselo.

Sus ojos azules centellaron por un segundo de un tono dorado. Saga mantuvo la respiración cuando el arquero le tendió el puño, en un gesto idéntico al saludo que habían compartido miles de veces durante su niñez.

Lo miró. Miró a sus ojos y, por una vez, Saga se permitió demostrar sus emociones. Había un mar de ellas ahogando aquella preciosa mirada esmeralda… y para Aioros, ninguna era un secreto. El temor, el dolor, la amargura; cada sentimiento era compartido. No existían las medias tintas entre ambos. Pero el geminiano encontró mucho más que consuelo y perdón en los ojos del arquero: encontró a su amigo.

—Géminis y Sagitario. —Le oyó decir, sin retirar el puño, en espera del suyo. Por fin, tras larguísimos segundos de indecisión, Saga se permitió devolver el saludo.

—Sagitario y Géminis—sentenció.

La sonrisa de Aioros se ensanchó y, por primera vez, Saga divisó un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Éstas se desbordaron y rodaron por sus mejillas. Solo entonces, el peliazul descubrió que las propias le empapaban el rostro también.

Pero, cuando los brazos del arquero lo rodearon en un abrazo que había esperado por catorce años, cayó en cuenta que no tenía más sentido reprimirlas. Devolvió el abrazo y lloró como un niño, como no recordaba haber llorado jamás. Ahí, con Aioros, se sentía a salvo, y sabía que Aioros se sentía a salvo junto a él también. No tenía que fingir, ni tenía que ser el dios de mármol que guiaba al ejército en batalla. El castaño no necesitaba al guerrero imbatible, ni al líder intachable. Aioros solo lo necesitaba a él: a Saga, a su mejor amigo… a su hermano.

—Perdóname—balbuceó a su oído, sin dejarlo ir. Temía que las lágrimas le ahogasen la voz y el arquero no pudiera entenderle. —Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

—Y yo… y yo.

Entonces, Saga se apartó, tan solo un poco y secó las lágrimas con tosquedad, aunque no pudo borrar la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Nada ha sido tu culpa—dijo. Sin embargo, Aioros negó con suavidad.

—Estás equivocado. Poco tengo de inocente y de víctima en todo lo que sucedió. —El gemelo quiso interrumpir, pero el castaño le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. —Soy yo quien debe rogar por tu perdón y soy yo quien probablemente no lo merece. —Y fue entonces que Saga descubrió su mismo pesar en los ojos del Santo de Sagitario. —Debí darme cuenta de todo, Saga. Debí verlo llegar y debí notar lo mucho que te cambió. Tú no eras como Ares, y Ares jamás será como tú. Era tu mejor amigo, era quien mejor te conocía, y fui ciego al no ver las diferencias.

—En el dormitorio de Atenea… durante esa última noche, tú… tu mirada…—balbuceó.

Y, ¿cómo olvidarla? Esa última mirada de terror que viese en Aioros, le había atormentando cada noche, en sus peores pesadillas.

—Estaba aterrorizado. —El arquero agachó la mirada y, por inercia, revolvió sus rizos dorados. —Pero no era a ti a quien temía. —Le miró de soslayo, para después apretar los labios.

—¿A quién sino a mi? —La voz del geminiano se quebró. El único demonio en aquella habitación había sido él.

—A _él_. —Saga buscó los ojos de Aioros y los confrontó, como si en ellos pudiera leer sus pensamientos. —Esa noche yo sabía que no eras tú. Es decir, era tu rostro y tu cuerpo, pero esa mirada no era la tuya…

—Debí pedir ayuda. Yo tenía que haber detenido a Ares…

—Y yo tenía que haber sobrevivido a Shura y regresado a por ti. Quizás tú cometiste un error. Pero fui yo quien te falló. —El Santo de Sagitario encogió los hombros y, en instante, su mirada volvió a cambiar. Sonrió con melancolía, mientras su rostro exudaba una tristeza que apretaba el nudo en la garganta del gemelo. — Ambos teníamos que haber hecho tantas cosas de un modo diferente, Saga.

El peliazul agachó el rostro. Aioros no pasó por alto la tristeza profunda que nublaba su mirada.

Él se sentía igual, así que comprendía. Saga y él se debían tantas cosas, que el tiempo no nunca sería suficiente para restituir aquello que su destino les había arrebatado. Eran amigos, eran hermanos… se habían prometido un futuro grandioso que jamás llegó. Juntos eran maravillosos; separados, perdían un parte de sí mismos que nadie más podía reemplazar.

Las luces alrededor de ambos arrecieron su fuerza. Aioros supo que el tiempo se gastaba. Pronto habrían de volver.

Posó la mano sobre el hombro del gemelo y agachó el rostro en busca de la mirada escurridiza del peliazul. Al principio, Saga rehuyó. Sin embargo, ésta vez, el arquero no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad. Era probable que nunca más volvieran a verse y tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

—No hay nada más que decir sobre el pasado—susurró, toda vez que consiguió que el gemelo le sostuviera la mirada—, salvo mirar al futuro. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de luchar juntos… pero ahora, la tenemos. Hagámoslo. —Sagitario abrió las alas y una lluvia de polvo de estrellas cayó sobre ambos. El cosmos del arquero despertó, invitando al del gemelo a arder a su ritmo. —Que tú y yo estemos juntos ya es un milagro. Vayamos con el resto y hagamos otro. ¿Qué te parece?

Saga suspiró. Cerró los ojos por un instante y se dejó llevar por el corazón. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, y su mirada esmeralda centelló con aires de una nueva vida, supo lo que quería hacer.

Honraría aquella promesa de tiempos mejores, recobraría un poquito de todo lo que se había perdido. Aioros estaba ahí, él estaba ahí… todos estaban juntos de nuevo. Era el momento de brillar como el mismo Sol, en un mundo plagado de oscuridad. Su cosmos ardería una vez más. Tan solo una. Y arrasaría con todo aquello que se interponía entre su diosa y la victoria.

—Hagámoslo—sentenció.

Y así fue. Como el rugido de una bestia, su cosmos estalló con una intensidad nunca vista. El de Aioros vibró tan fuerte como el suyo.

Juntos marcaron el camino para que las energías de los demás les siguieran, desde el mundo de los Muertos hacia una nueva y fugaz vida. Una a una, las almas de sus hermanos de Orden regresaron. Su cosmoenergía tomó forma y sus rostros aparecieron frente a ellos.

Con ellos liderando a la Élite del ejército ateniense, no habría nada, ni nadie que los detuviera.

—Por Atenea. —Escuchó decir al arquero. Saga asintió, dibujando una sonrisa que su amigo correspondió. Una de esas sonrisas escasas, hermosas y radiantes.

—Por nosotros—respondió.

Soplaban vientos de esperanza entre ellos. En un rincón de sus corazones, los niños que se habían prometido llegar al final del camino juntos, revivieron. Los amigos, entrañables cual hermanos, regresaban a cumplir su palabra y a demostrarle a los dioses, que ni sus caprichos más grandes habían podido separarlos. Sus senderos de vida, hasta entonces paralelos, por fin colisionaban.

La promesa se había cumplido. No se debían nada… salvo una última sonrisa y un "hasta luego".

—Nos veremos en la siguiente vida, Aioros—dijo.

—Es una promesa… _hermano_.

-FIN-

* * *

" _La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos, un corazón que habita en dos almas."_

Aristóteles

* * *

 **NdA:** Hace un tiempo, Damis y yo intercambiamos conceptos para escribir fics. Yo le daría un idea y ella escribiría al respecto, y viceversa. Damis me pidió que escribiera sobre el reencuentro de Aioros y Saga en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Tristemente, dicho reencuentro dura medio segundo, y los susodichos ni siquiera intercambian miradas… Maldito Kuru.

Así que he tenido que ingeniármelas un poquito para explorar otros aspectos de ese momento. Es mi teoría que, antes de aparecer frente al Muro, los Santos Dorados fallecidos "despertaron" en una especie de limbo (la palabra "oblivion" en inglés define mejor el escenario que planteo en mi cabeza, pero lo cierto es que no encontré una traducción apropiada). Es precisamente ahí donde estos dos se miran de nuevo por primera vez, de tal modo que, cuando se reúnen con el resto de los chicos, es solo para poner manos a la obra y hacer milagros.

Me ha costado horrores salir con este concepto jajajaja. Pero, si a Damis le gusta, yo me doy por bien servida :)

¡Mi niña, esto es dedicado a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños y muchos más por delante!

¡Te quiero! ¡Mua! ¡Te quiero muchiiiiiiiiiiísimo!

 _Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
